villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Liu Kang (Mortal Kombat Legacy)
Liu Kang is a character in Mortal Kombat: Legacy in its second season with Brian Tee as Liu Kang. Tee also portrayed DK Takashi in The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift, Noburo Mori in The Wolverine, The Shredder in the 2016 film Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows. He was portrayed by . History For the first time in the series, Liu Kang does not fight as Earthrealm's champion, but as one of Outworld's chosen kombatants, serving under Shang Tsung himself, having become disgusted by humanity's vices. Sometime in the past, Liu Kang was a member of the White Lotus and participated in the Mortal Kombat tournament before and emerged victorious, even defeating Shang Tsung by decapitating him, though this did not kill the immortal sorcerer. After this, he chose to leave the White Lotus and pursue a life with his girlfriend Molly, much to the disappointment of his friend and fellow monk Kung Lao. Liu Kang became a chef for a diner and proposed to his girlfriend, only for a robbery to take place the same day, with one of the robbers taking Molly hostage. Unable to intervene in time, Kang could only watch in horror as his love was killed right before him. After this, Liu Kang killed them in revenge, exercising 'karma' he claimed to Kung Lao when he went to his friend, looking for sympathy for Molly's loss. Lao instead turned his back on Kang, disappointed by his actions and forbade him from returning to the White Lotus temple. Over the next 10 years, Liu Kang became a bitter hitman, killing those he judged unworthy and confirming to himself the righteousness of his path. Two weeks before the next Mortal Kombat tournament, shortly after finishing a job, Kang was confronted by Shang Tsung in a restaurant, although he initially did not recognize him. Shang was offering recruitment to Liu Kang, urging him to fight for Outworld. At first, Liu Kang refused, claiming that he still fought for Earthrealm, but Shang Tsung appeals to Kang's hatred of the evils of Earthrealm's populace and his growing animosity at Kung Lao for abandoning him. At this, Kang agreed to fight for Outworld. Two weeks later, Liu Kang is drinking himself into a stupor in Macau when he gets into a fight with some thugs, and while he brutally dispatches most of them, the last one gets the upper hand and is pummeling Kang senselessly before Kung Lao intervenes. The two former friends converse, but Kang refuses to hear anything that Lao has to say, only slurring belligerent curses at him and punches him when he refuses to get out of his way. Lao departs and Kang contemplates for a moment while holding the ring he had given Molly. The next day, Liu Kang is the last kombatant to arrive on Shang Tsung's island, appearing among the sorcerer's chosen fighters, much to Shang's delight. Liu Kang would lie in wait in the center of the island where he spotted Kurtis Stryker and Johnny Cage as the cop tended to the action star's wound. Kang instigated a battle with them by throwing a fireball, knocking Stryker out and further injuring Johnny. Recognizing the movie star, Kang was briefly surprised to discover he was skilled enough to be invited to the tournament and offered Johnny two choices: to die in the dirt or a chance on his feet. Johnny opted to fight, and while Kang was momentarily impressed that the actor could hold his own, he quickly and easily defeated him. Before he could kill Johnny, Stryker revived and shot Liu Kang with his stun gun. Kang overcame the pain and fought Stryker up close, dodging all of his handgun's shots and even stole the weapon, before proceeding to bash Stryker's head with the butt of the weapon. Kang attempted to execute Stryker with his own gun, but Kung Lao intervened yet again, disarming the rogue ex-monk with his hat toss. Kung Lao expressed his shock at Liu Kang's appearance and his horror over the fact he was fighting for Shang Tsung, and pleaded with Kang that it was not too late to go back on the right path. But Kang refuted all of Lao's words before declaring humanity was not worth protecting. He then challenged Lao, but his former friend refused to fight, so Kang declared he would die. The two stare each other. Navigation Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Vengeful Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Amoral Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Martial Artists Category:Wrathful Category:Neutral Evil Category:Murderer Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Movie Villains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Grey Zone Category:Tragic Category:Fighters Category:Male Category:Psychopath Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Live Action Villains Category:Assassins Category:In Love Category:Anti-Villain Category:Mercenaries Category:Protagonists Category:Insecure Category:Necessary Evil Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Western Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains